CoQ10 is a natural material present in all living cells and organisms. CoQ10 is a key agent responsible for electron transfer in the production of energy in each human cell. CoQ10 is an antioxidant and can be used to treat or improve various conditions and functions within the body. It is especially important for heart health. The normal levels of CoQ10 found in the blood of normal healthy young adults ranges between 0.56 to 1.45 μg/ml (mean=0.81 μg/ml). Some individuals have a low level of natural CoQ10 as a result of diet, genetics, aging, medical conditions or other stresses and they can benefit from CoQ10 supplementation.
Currently CoQ10 for the purpose of supplementation is produced in its pure, crystal form by various manufacturing methods. This form is not well absorbed by the body and therefore requires that high doses be taken in order to be effective. Most common CoQ10 produced for the purpose of supplementation has absorption of about 0.6% to 2.8% of the ingested dose in 6-8 hours and a steady state bioavailability in plasma of 1.4-2.8 μg/mL. Also, it is common to provide about 100 mg of CoQ10 in a 500 mg softgel for the purpose of supplementation. CoQ10 is very expensive and therefore the higher the dose required for supplementation then the more costly. Additionally, oils currently used to dissolve CoQ10 are undesirable solvents and/or inhibit absorption of the CoQ10 by the body.